


My Heart Belongs to Daddy

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Ohm finds out something interesting about Bryce...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another extremely explicit smut fic. Asked people on Tumblr if they would want to read this and, not surprisingly, they do. Well, enjoy!

It was the third time that week. That blue screen Ryan knew so well what it meant. He gave himself a pat on the back for recording and editing extra videos so his subscribers wouldn’t be without any of his updates. The streams would have to be put on hold for a while. So, unable to do much other than call the technician, he left his room and looked for his boyfriend, but Bryce couldn’t be found anywhere. Going into the kitchen, he noticed there was a note on the fridge. Taking it in his hands, he soon recognized the handwriting of his beloved one.

_‘Took Ellie and Buddy out to the pet shop for their bath. Be back soon. Feel free to use my PC if yours is still not working. Love you. BM.’_

Ryan sighed as he now had to wait a couple of hours until the blond was back. In times like that when frustration seemed to take over his body, the younger one always knew how to make him forget it all, mostly with caresses and a well performed blow job. But now that it wasn’t an option, he decided to take Bryce’s offer and use his computer to do some more work and tweet about his current situation with his own so the subscribers would be aware of it.

“Ok, here we go.” Ryan said to himself, entering the recording room of his boyfriend and turned on the device he would be working on for the upcoming hours. He sat down and waited for it to be initialized. As soon as it did, he was greeted by a picture of him and Bryce together, which brought a smile to his face. The password was required and he quickly typed it, and it was accepted. The couple shared everything, for they didn’t have anything to hide from each other.

It was then that the older one heard his own stomach rumble loudly. He should eat something for he skipped breakfast earlier, so he stood up and went back to the kitchen, not noticing Bryce’s Skype starting automatically and logging in on its own. He came back with a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and sat down again, while chewing onto the mouthful of cereal, when a new message popped up. Squinting at it, its content intrigued him a bit.

_‘Have you told Ohm already?’_

At that point, his conscience started having a seizure. He always believed Bryce told him everything, but seeing that message, changed it all. What was so important that Jonathan knew about it before he did? And why was their mutual friend asking the blond if he told him already? Ryan didn’t know what to do. For one side, he wanted to open the chat and find out himself, while on the other side, he wanted to wait until Bryce was ready to tell him whatever it was.

“Fuck it!” He exclaimed, knowing the curiosity would kill him before his boyfriend came back home. So, he opened the chat and scrolled upwards, reading Bryce’s past conversations with Jonathan, who was still waiting for a response. He had to go back a few days to know what they were discussing that involved him directly, for the most recent ones had just mentions of it. “Holy shit…”

_‘…I think I might have a daddy kink….’_

_‘…maybe that’s because he’s way older than me…’_

_‘…and the more I think about it, the more I want it…’_

_‘…jerked off to Ohm forcing himself on me as I called him daddy…’_

_‘…Ohm is being too cuddly in the last months…’_

_‘…I need him to fuck me and fuck me hard…’_

_‘…tell me I’m his princess….’_

_‘…my bitchy ass needs daddy Ohm…’_

With each message read, Ryan could feel his pants getting tighter. He had no idea Bryce had those types of thoughts about them, for he always seemed so proper perfect and pure as an angel. But now, not only that turned him on beyond anything else, that he couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to arrive and give the blond exactly what he wanted. And with a smirk on his face, Ryan typed a response and palmed himself through his garments.

_‘Thanks for letting me know. Daddy Ohm appreciates.’_

It took a full minute for Jonathan to reply and the older one knew why. Ryan was fully hardened now and the only way to end it was unloading his testicles as they swelled full of sperm. But he wasn’t gonna settle down for a masturbating session. He could pack a few orgasms in there so he decided to use it all on his beloved partner.

_‘You didn’t hear it from me.’_

And with that, Jonathan logged off, probably too embarrassed by what happened. Ryan shrugged it off and logged off himself, forgetting about everything he planned on doing on that computer, while unbuttoning his pants and pulling his erection out. He gave it a few jerks and then opened the folder that contained Bryce’s photos. Feeling extremely turned on, a thick bead of precum appeared at the tip of his cock, which he quickly spread over the head with his thumb, biting his lower lip while going through the blond one’s countless selfies.

Bryce was right, though. Their sex life had been pretty much dull in the past couple of months. Even being pleasurable as always, doing it just in the missionary position and with the lack of any sort of dirty talking, it was a matter of time until the younger one demanded something to spice it up. But today, the blond was in for a treat. So, letting go of his hardened member before he orgasmed to Bryce’s selfies, he stood up, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, before kicking his shoes off and dropping his pants along with his underwear.

“You don’t know what you got yourself into, Brycie-poo…” Ryan said to himself and picked up his discarded clothes, before walking out of his boyfriend’s recording room and going down the hallway, his dick shamelessly bobbing with each step as it arched out in front of him until he reached the couch in the living room. Tossing his garments aside, he sat down with open legs and placed his hands over the backrest, waiting for Bryce to come into the front door and be surprised by the image of him naked, hard and ready for a few rounds. In fact, his dick pulsed when he heard the door being unlocked after a couple of minutes from the moment he sat there.

“Ohm? You here? I’m back! You should have seen their faces when I left them there. Hurts my heart every time…” Bryce stopped in his tracks once he was rewarded with the image of his boyfriend in his naked glory, smiling at him while a huge column of flesh stood proud from the crotch area. It wasn’t the first-time Ryan had done it and the blond hated it when he did. “I thought I told you to not sit naked on the couch.”

“And what are you going to do about it, princess?” Ryan could see his lover’s expression change at the word he just used. The younger one was paralyzed as he tried to figure out how he found out about his secret fantasy. “You shouldn’t keep secrets from me. Daddy doesn’t like when his princess misbehaves.”

“I… I didn’t mean to. Am I going to get punished?” Bryce was still hesitant to get into his role in that scenario, but seeing that the brunet was probably as turned on as he was, he decided to go with it. Ryan tapped the seat next to him and watched the other come closer until they were sitting side by side. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I know you are.” The older one said caressing the hair on the back of Bryce’s head. “But you know, you gotta do something to make it up for it.”

Still silent, the blond felt Ryan grab his hand and guide it towards the pulsing erection between the thick thighs of his lover. Needing no more orientation, he automatic started moving his hand up and down, earning a pleasured grunt from the older one. Having it in his grasp was one of the things Bryce loved to do the most, from the way he couldn’t wrap his fingers completely around it to how he had to fully move his arm to cover its entire length.

“Daddy’s so big…” Bryce whispered, before letting go of it for a second so he could remove his own shirt that his boyfriend has been pulling on the hem of it for a while now. After it was off, he tossed it away and promptly took the huge organ in his hand one more time, but this time he knelt on the couch cushion and lowered his head until it was hovering over the swollen tip, the whole member twitching once the hot breath encountered it. “And hard…”

“I’m always hard for you, princess.” Ryan then grunted loudly and tilted his head back as he felt his dick being enveloped into the wet heat that was the younger one’s mouth. Bryce licked the tip of his boyfriend’s dick while his hand still jerked the length of it for a while before he took it all in his mouth. The more they did it, the more the blond got better at performing a blow job. Ryan had previous encounters and relationships, but the fact that the young McQuaid was one of the few that could take all his nine inches made it all more pleasuring. So, closing his eyes, he placed his hands behind his head and let Bryce use his manhood as he pleased. “Oh, yeah… That’s my princess. Hum, just like that. Keep making daddy feel good.”

The blond hummed back at Ryan and continued his task on what could be the most erotic day of his life. For weeks now he had been fantasizing and getting off on the idea of being called like that while his boyfriend took the role of the older, sexually experienced, yet still incredibly attractive one. Even being a decade younger than the brunet, Bryce found it extremely arousing and now his fantasy came true. So, deciding to be good, he worked extra hard to make it a memorable blow job while his other hand worked on unbuttoning his own jeans to relieve the increasing pressure against his own erection.

“Let daddy Ohm take care of that for you…” Ryan said, already using both his big, strong hands to pull the younger one’s pants down along with the undergarments, Bryce lifting each knee from the seat so they could be properly taken off and join the shirt he had previously thrown on the ground, next to the couch they were fornicating on. Once he was completely naked, Ryan’s hands took hold of each of the other’s ass cheeks tightly, and after a slap, he quickly placed his middle finger into his own mouth, moistening it up, before parting the buttocks and pressing it against the small entrance between them. “Fuck yeah, what a nice booty you got there, princess. Daddy never gets tired of it.”

Ryan slapped the younger one’s backside again, which caused Bryce to gag a little around the big organ in his mouth, quickly recovering after a couple of seconds, but moaning as the brunet roughly moved his thick middle digit in and out of his asshole. To even up the pleasurable sensation he was receiving, Bryce stopped stroking himself, something he has been doing for the past few minutes and took hold of the other’s full testicles, massaging them around, being rewarded with deep grunts and moans from Ryan.

“Is that how you want to play, Brycie? Alright, two can play the game!” The brunet then took hold of the thin waist of his boyfriend and pulled it closer, until Bryce was upside down, his thighs against Ryan’s shoulders, feet in the air and dick against the hard pecs of his lover as the older one hugged him, holding him in place before burying his face between the plump ass cheeks that were so close to it.

“Hmph!” Bryce’s exclamation was muffled by the still hard cock he had lodged down his throat. He had to brace his palms on the cushion to lift himself up and not suffocate with it. Ryan wasn’t going to let go of his dominant side at all. The brunet loved being in control, especially in positions like that, when he could enjoy tasting the insides of his boyfriend while being pleasured by that same boy. Even though Bryce didn’t have a lot of meat on his bones, seemed like everything was packed in his butt, which for Ryan were two of the softest pillows pressed together, pearly shaded and smooth as satin.

Running his skilled tongue around the ring of muscles of his lover’s hole, the brunet then started to shove it inside, trying to ease them up for future and bigger intrusions. That was another thing Bryce loved about his boyfriend. Ryan was so good at it that it was nice to see that sex beast awaken again, unlike the vanilla rounds they had on previous nights. The older one was from other generation. Bryce’s dick throbbed at the idea that the man he loved so much was already getting laid while the blond was a toddler, trying to figure out how to walk. Ryan always told everybody how lucky he was to have hooked up with Bryce, while the other thought he was the fortunate one for having such fascinating man.

“Wait, did you say something, princess? I can’t hear you. Seems like you have your mouth full of cock…” The older one teased and got another muffled moan as response. Ryan gave the now slightly stretched asshole of his beloved one a last lick, before standing up from the couch, taking Bryce by surprise as he held onto the muscular thighs of his boyfriend. He knew the brunet was strong enough to hold him up, and after he realized he was hovering above the carpet facing the big feet of his lover, his dick twitched against the flexed pectorals it was pressed against. With another muffled moan, Bryce noticed the other turning around until he was facing the couch, before dropping the younger one on it. Once he landed on it, Ryan took hold of the blond one’s body and spun him around, placing those long legs over his shoulders and bringing the other closer, until that creamy ass was sticking out from the seat. The older one then placed one foot over that same seat and guided his hardness into the welcoming opening that was Bryce’s asshole. “Give me that booty, princess…”

“Oh daddy, fuck me hard.” Bryce responded with a naughty look, with his eyes glued on the other’s massive erection as it disappeared into his body. He groaned and flinched at the slight pain of not being properly prepared to such enormous intrusion, but that was another thing that he loved. So much, that he reached down and stroked himself while biting his lower lip and feeling every inch of his man’s meat make its way into the tight heat of his anal muscles. “Hum… Come on, wreck your princess.”

“Holy shit!” Ryan exclaimed, turned on a lot by the younger one’s words and like a man possessed, he started thrusting into that velvety space inside his boyfriend he knew so well and claimed it one more time. “Yeah, babe. Be a good princess and take my cock. Take it all. Daddy loves when you behave.”

“I’m taking it. You’re so fucking big! Hum, daddy Ohm… Deep into my ass.” Bryce wasn’t used to talking dirty like that, but he knew he was doing it right when he heard Ryan grunt again before placing his other foot on the couch, picking up the pace and literally start pounding him like there was no tomorrow. The blond could feel the heavy balls of his boyfriend hit him on the ass over and over and the skin slapping sound getting louder with each thrust. While still stroking himself, Bryce reached up and pulled his lover’s face close to his so they could share a heated kiss, everything he needed before moaning into it and shooting his load all over his chest. Ryan parted their lips so he could watch the last spurts of cum being shot from the younger one’s shaft. “Oh fuck… Daddy’s so good to me.”

“Goddammit, Brycie. You’re so hot!” Ryan gathered the load that was still on his boyfriend’s chest before it dried and guided it to those soft lips before kissing the blond passionately again, while still buried to the hilt into the other’s ass, so they shared the taste of fresh orgasm. He then got off the couch, pulled out and away from Bryce, who was still dazed by it all, but still up for more. So, sitting down one more time, he brought the other’s body close, until his toned chest was against the younger one’s back. Bryce knew that position, so he braced each of his feet on the brunet’s thighs and hooked one of his arms around Ryan’s neck. “You’re so dedicated, blondie.”

“Anything for daddy.” The taller one replied and felt the other lift his ass with one hand, while the other took hold of that massive dick again and guided it back to the now stretched hole. With ease, it slid inside until it couldn’t go any deeper. Ryan looked up at the blue eyes that were full of lust before pulling Bryce for a kiss and placing his arms under the blond one’s bent knees so he could guide that slim body on top of his muscular one up and down on his throbbing dick. He loved feeling the other moan into their kiss while he thrusted upwards to meet Bryce’s descending ass. Roughly fucking his beloved one, he parted the kiss so he could hear more of his boyfriend’s moans. “You like that, princess?”

“Yeah, right there. Make me your bitch…” The younger one moaned and Ryan took that opportunity to tease the other a bit. So, in a cruel gesture, he lifted Bryce’s body again, but this time, he lifted it so high that his dick was no longer inside that always tight ass. The younger one gasped, feeling empty and trying to pull his body back down, but Ryan’s hold on the back of his knees was too strong to break. “Please, daddy… I-I need it.”

“You gotta decide, babe. Do you want to be my bitch or my princess?”

“C’mon Ohm, give me your cock, please…”

“I will, once you tell me which one are you.”

“I’m your princess.”

“And who am I?”

“You’re… You’re my daddy!” As soon as Bryce said that, he was slapped one more time and was pulled down directly onto the awaiting erection of his boyfriend, who resumed his upward thrusting, only a whole lot more forceful. Ryan also wrapped his hand on his boyfriend’s dick, which was hard again, and stroked it in time with his movements. Bryce knew the other was close once the hard pounding he was receiving got sloppier and uneven. “Gonna cum inside me, daddy? Gonna fill me up real good?”

“Hell yes! Your booty’s so tight. I’m gonna make it drip with my cum.” Unable to hold it in any longer, Ryan unloaded inside the blond, and like he said, he came so much that he could feel some of his sperm gathering on his balls, since it ran out of space inside Bryce’s ass. After riding out his orgasm, he pulled the younger one off his still hard dick and stood up, bringing his sticky member close to the other’s face, who knew exactly what it meant and started licking off the semen he loved so much to taste. “Clean me up, baby, because I’m going back in that ass.”

With a moan as response, Bryce quickly managed to take the cum off the pulsing manhood of his lover, looking forward to more of it inside his anal passage. And it took him by surprise when Ryan pulled away and grabbed his body once again, putting it in into the position he desired, which was Bryce kneeling on the cushion, while his upper body leaned forward against the backrest of the couch and his butt sticking out towards the older make, who had a smirk on his face through the whole act.

“Hum, I love your ass, princess.” Ryan said stepping forward and pressing the underside of his erection between the blond boy’s cheeks, moving it up and down along the crack to tease Bryce a little more until a moan escaped from the taller one, and he guided himself back into that still tight entrance as his previous orgasm working as lubrication. Taking hold of the hips in front of him, Ryan pounded away, making the blond jolt with each thrust, earning more moans from his beloved one. “Goddamn, I’m smacking that booty!”

“Feels so good, daddy.” Bryce tried to look over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of the man that was claiming him while stroking himself again. He noticed Ryan’s muscular body was now glistening thanks to the light film of sweat that were over the bulges. He wasn’t a fan of that position, particularly. Bryce would rather be in the ones he could be looking at the other without needing to perform any contortionism. Still, he decided to let it roll for a few more minutes. He knew Ryan loved making others take him from behind so he decided to let him have his fun. After a few minutes of hardcore thrusting, the brunet moved forward and started to kiss the exposed skin of Bryce’s neck, that spot being the younger one’s weakness. He also reached around and pinched one of his boyfriend’s nipples, receiving moans of ecstasy from the blond boy. “You are so good to me.”

“You are perfect to me.”

“Will you let me ride you again? Please, daddy…”

“Oh, so you want to bounce on my dick, huh?”

“Yes, I really want to.”

“Ok, Brycie-poo. Come here…” Ryan said as he pulled out and for the third time he was sitting on the couch. The younger one happily straddled his boyfriend and reached behind him to line the still hard member of his man with his asshole. Descending in one quick motion, he began moving his body up and down on it, fucking himself like he wanted to do whenever they had sex. Ryan could see the other getting way more pleasure from that position. The blond loved how deep his boyfriend would go and how it would make the fat had of his shaft hit him in the prostate dead on. “Fuck yeah princess… Ride daddy’s big cock.”

This time, the older one was allowing the blond to have full control. So, he just placed his hands on the seats on each of his sides and watched Bryce work himself to the orgasm point mesmerized by the beauty on top of him. Even knowing he was a male, Ryan was now fond of the idea of his boyfriend being referenced as a princess. He just loved how the delicateness of the title fit the innocent looking boy he was in love with and decided to keep it for whenever they wanted to roleplay like that again.

“I’m getting close, daddy…” Bryce announced, although he didn’t seem to have enough strength to ride the elder until completion. Ryan noticed it and decided to help the boy out. So, he slid his body down a little and took hold of the blond angel’s waist, helping him bounce on his dick while he thrusted upwards into that ass. Bryce stroked himself a few more times, but before he could shoot, the brunet lifted him up and closer to his face, until the head of the younger one’s dick was past his lips. Unable to hold back, Bryce let go and watched his man swallow it all without any resistance. “Dang it, Ohm… Fuck!”

With a pop, Ryan pulled his head away from his lover’s cock and grabbed his own, jerking it a few times while looking up at the boy straddling his chest. For a moment, the blond had forgotten about the other, who was on the verge of cumming as well. They looked deep in each other’s eyes for a few seconds to the wet sounds of Ryan jerking himself off as his full balls drawn closer to his body.

“Where do you want it… Princess?” The brunet asked between pants and hoped Bryce would answer quickly before he ended up unloading it over his own rapidly moving hand.

“Over my face, daddy. All over my face.” With that, Ryan threw the other off him and kneeling on the couch, before grabbing the blond by the hair and getting the head of his dick close to the angelic face he loved so much. After a couple of strokes, Ryan held his cock still and grunted as spurt after spurt landed on Bryce’s perfect features. The younger one had his eyes closed during his boyfriend’s orgasm, until the last rope came out. Making sure it was safe to open them, he was blessed with the sight of the angry red tip Ryan’s shaft and stuck his tongue out, licking the last drop of the slit. Bryce then gathered the semen that was dumped on his face with his fingers and guided them to his mouth, loving the taste of his lover’s essence. He then giggled like he always did and it always made Ryan smile. “That was so hot… I don’t think I can walk though.”

The blond was taken by surprise when he was picked up and carried to the bathroom, where he was carefully placed over the toilet, attentively watching his man fill their bathtub and making sure the water was at a nice temperature. He was picked up again and gently settled down into the water. Ryan then gave his angel a kiss on the lips before standing up.

“I’m going to pick Buddy and Ellie up at the pet shop. You stay here and enjoy your bath. I’ll be back before you notice.” The brunet said and turned around, before walking out of the room as Bryce smiled at the view of his boyfriend’s muscular glutes move until they were out of sight. The younger one was still trying to figure out how Ryan found out about his kink, until the latter peaked his head on the doorway for a few seconds. “Oh, and next time, tell me instead of Delirious. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you, princess.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you feel uncomfortable leaving a comment, I totally understand. But if you still enjoyed, please cosider leaving a kudo at least, I'd appreciate it a lot! Thank you all!


End file.
